sacha pyaar -abhirika
by Guddi abhirika fan
Summary: As usual abhirika story
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my dear reviewers**

 **How are you all?**

 **Very sorry for my late update**

 **Hope you enjoy this story**

 **********chapter 1***********

kyun tum hamesha mujhe daant te rehte ho...Mana ki tumhe gussa aaya lekin ek baar aaram se samjha sakte hona ,ek baar bhi nahi socha ki mai kaise feel karungi...tumhe tho meri feelings ki koi parwah nahi ... A tear dropped from her eye...tumhe nahi pata ,par mujhe bohat bura lagta hai jab tum mujhe daant te ho ...ek baar bhi phone nahi kiya tumne ...mera haal chal nahi pucha tumne...Again she wiped her tears

Theek hai mai bhi jiddi hun ...jab tak tum mujhse baat nahi karogi na tab tak mai nahi baat karungi ...she said by seeing his pic

(Ab tak shayed aapko pata chal gaya hogi ki wo hamari curly beauty hai)

 **Door bell rang**

She opened the door and saw her father with tense face

Tarika: kya hua papa aap itne pareshaan kyun lag rahe hai ,kuch hua kya papa

Tarika's father: haan beta .mera dost hai na ramesh

Tarika : haan papa mai jaanti hun unhe

Tf: uski beti ko tum jaanti ho na

Tarika : haan papa ,ek do baar baat ki usse,bohat achi ladki hai papa,lekin aap ye sab kyun puch rahe hai

Tf: kyun ki uski beti ghar chod kar chali gayi mera matlab bhaag gayi beta

Tarika was shocked to hear this

Tarika still not understanding

Lekin papa ,kaise bhaag gayi wo

Tf : usko kisi se pyaar hua isliye bhaag gayi ,usne ek baar bhi nahi socha ki uske parents ke upar kaise beete gi ...mera dost waha par to raha hai ...pehli baar Maine ramesh ke aakhon me aansu dekha...

Tarika: papa wo tho bohat choti bachi na .abhi bhi minor he hai

Tf: haan tarika ,par kya karein

Tarika : papa police me complaint karna chahiye tha na

Tf : haan kardiya ..police bhi apni koshish kar rahi hai ...ummeed hai ki wo jaldi miljaye

Tarika: hmmmm

Tf:khair chodo ..he saw her swollen eyes...tumhare aankhe...tum ro rahi thi kya

Tarika was shocked and kept her head down : wo kuch nahi papa ...bus aankho me dust chala gaya

Tf : hmmm theek hai ...he was about to say something but stopped

Tarika understood : aap kuch kehne chahte hai kya

Tf: hmm ..wo ku...kuch nahi ...mai sone chalta hun

Good night and he went away

Tarika after 10 minutes went near her father

Tarika : papa

Tf: haan tarika

Tarika: mujhe aapse kuch kehna hai

Tarika : haan bolo beta

Tarika : wo...wo ..pehle aap yaha bhaithye ...she dragged him and made him to sit on bed ...she knelt down and hold his hands

Papa mai kisi se pyaar karti hun

Tf was shocked

Tarika : please papa aap meri puri baat sunlijiye... Maine aaj tak use he nahi kaha ki mai usse pyaar karti ...sabse pehle aaphi ko bata rahi hun... Kyun ki papa mai nahi chahti hun ki koi bhi aapko meri taraf se kisi ke baate sunne pade...with tears ...kyunki mai aapko kabhi bhi rote hue nahi dekh sakti ...aur nahi aapke aankhon me mere liye nafrat dekh sakti hun...

Agar aap kahen tho mai usse chod dungi lekin kabhi bhi aapko dhokha nahi dungi papa

Tf was proud of her daughter ...he kept his hand on her head : am proud of you beta...

Tumne apne pyaar ki nahi balki meri izzaat ki Sochi mai bohat khush hun...a tear dropped from his eye

Kon hai wo

Tarika : papa mai ne aapse kaha na maine apni dil ki baat abhi tak nahi kaha...lekin wo bohat acha ladka hai ...mujhse bohat pyaar karta hai papa... Mujhe thodi si mushkil me nahi dekh sakta hai...aur sach kahun papa ..usne mujhe aaj tak kisi buri iraade se chua tak nahi ...

Tf : uska naam kya hai beta

Tarika: aap usse jante hai papa ...uska naam sr inspector Abhijeet

Tf: tumhara wo dost Abhijeet Jo pichli Sunday ko ghar aaya tha

Tarika nodded : haan papa

Sach me papa Abhijeet bohat ache hai unhone aajtak apni jaan ki fikar he nahi ki hamesha dusron ki madad ki hai papa

Tf smiled : Maine bhi abhijeet ke baareme me bohat suna hai ...lekin mai Abhijeet se milna chahta hun

Tarika: nahi papa abhi nahi ...wo abhi unhone bhi apni dil ki baat nahi bataya mujhe ...

Tf : theek hai mai aaj Abhijeet se baat karke...but tarika cut

Papa wo aaj baat nahi karenge shayed ...

Tf : kyun

Kyunki aaj unka aur mera jhagda hogaya hai

Tf : oh acha isliye madam itne aansu baha rahi thi ...air kaha ki aankho me khachara chala gaya...

Oops! Tarika was caught

Wo papa mujhe kal lab Jana hai na ...mai sone chalti hun

Tf: oh! Kal tho Sunday hai ..tum kal bhi lab jaogi kya...shayed kisi se milne Jana hai kya?

Tarika didn't understand what to say ..a type of blush is coming on her face but she was standing in front of her father

Tarika mind: tarika blush mat kar...warna papa tujhe aur bhi tang karenge

She saw her father laughing

Kya papa aap bhi ..mujhe tang kar rahe ho

Tf came and hugged her

Tf : acha theek hai ab sojao and separated from hug

Good night

Tarika: good night papa

Tarika went away

Here tf was talking to himself

Thank you bhagawan jee mujhe itni samajdaar beti dene ke liye...usne meri izzaat ko bachane ke liye apni pyaar ko tyaag diya ...agar Maine abhi bhi uske pyaar ko haan nahi kaha tho bhagawan jee - aap mujhe kabhi pyaar nahi karenge

Kehte hai beti ki best friend papa he hai ...aaj meri beti ne saabit kardiya ki mai he uska best friend hun ...usne apne pyaar ke baareme me sabse pehle mujhe he bata diya ...ab kuch tho karna padega Abhijeet aur tarika ko mmilane ke liye

His phone rang :

Hello

Man : mai aapse kuch zaroori baat karna chahta hun

Tf: lekin kon ho tum

Man: mai Abhijeet

Tf : oh Abhijeet beta ...kaise ho tum ..aur konsi zaroori baat kana chahte ho

Abhijeet : uncle kya aap sunshine restaurant aa sakte hai subha 9baje

Tf : theek hai beta

Abhijeet : OK uncle bye

And he cut the call

 **Next day at restaurant**

Abhijeet is waiting for tf

Tf came : sorry beta thodi der hogayi

Abhijeet with smile: koi baat nahi uncle

Tf sat on chair : bolo beta kya batana chahte ho tum Aur kiske baareme

Abhijeet : wo...tarika ke baareme

Tf mind : shayed Abhijeet apni dil ki baat batana chahta ho ..lekin mujhe kyun kahega

Abhijeet : uncle

Little loudly uncle

Tf coming from his thoughts : haan beta

Abhijeet : wo ...uncle aap sochte honge ki mai tarika ke baareme kyun baat karne chahta ...

Wo mai aapko seedhe seedhe bata dunga ...closing his eyes

 **wo mai tarika se bohat pyaar karta hun ...aur usse shaadi karna Chahta hun ..kya aap permission denge**

abhijeet slowly opened his eyes and saw tf was smiling

Abhijeet was shocked : uncle aap muskara kyu rahe hai

tf : kuch nahi...lekin ye baat tum tarika se keh sakte the na ...mujhse kyun

Abhijeet : wo agar tarika se batata tho haan tho kahegi ,lekin man me ek dar rahega ki aap kya kahenge ...agar mai aapse puchunga aap shayed permission de...aur uncle mai achi tarah se jaanta hun ki aap tarika se bohat pyaar karte hai...aur mai ye nahi chahta hun ki meri wajah se aap dono ke beech kuch bhi ladayiyan aaye

Tf was very happy

Thanks beta mujhe itni importance dene ke liye ...mai is rishte ke liye bohat khush hun...sach kahun tho tarika bohat khush naseeb hai ki use tum mole ho

Abhijeet was also very happy and took blessings of him and went from there

He was driving his car and remembered tf words

 _beta jaldi se apni dil ki baat tarika ko bata do ..shayed wo intezaar kar rahi hai_

abhijeet went his home and thought of something and called her

tarika smiled and lifted the call before she could say hello

Here abhijeet started coughing

Hello...tarika ..meri tabiyat theek nahi hai...pls yaha aao

Tarika tense tone :kya hua abhijeet

Abhijeet hiding his laugh and sad in painful tone : wo ...pls jaldi aao tarika and he cut the call

Here tarika reached his home as fast as she could

 **tho kaise laga aapko ye chapter**

 **Next chapter will be some romantic**

 **Pls review guys and encourage me .**

 **Please r and r**

 **Next chapter I will post after two days**


	2. Chapter 2

**thank you so much for your precious reviews dears**

 **Love duo and crazy for abhirika,guests,sakshi,Kamikaze black ,tropicallight,purple angel 1,abhirika my love,kavin sanjana,mistic morning ,mouni,proya thanks to all of you dears**

 **Arooz: thank you dear for your review ..it was great that you liked that conversation part**

 **And one more thing ...you were asking a n update to km-fan ..but she had a problem her pc was not working so she didn't write any story ..she said that as she get her pc repaired she will surely write...and she said sorry to you to be late hope you will understand her problem**

 **Charming beauty : thank you dear liking ateet ka raaz but I had exams and I will surely write in may ..sorry for delay**

 **Mr bindas : how are you dear?as I said this story was written on your request but didn't post when you said ...sorry for that ..but I wrote a long chapter ..hope you like it ..but after two months I will give regular updates dear ...padhai first na...kal mera exam ..say best of luck to me...hope you like this chapter**

 **Bossnbear: thank you dear for your review and felt happy that you felt relaxed by reading my story ...you can share your happiness or sadness with me dear ...I didn't mind but felt very happy by your review ...keep writing abhirika**

 **Thanks to all guests reviewers**

 **Km -fan : dii Maine aapka msg de diya hai.. OK kya ..and hope you will enjoy this chapter**

 **Now story continues**

here tarika started to Abhijeet's home in car and many thoughts were coming in her mind

Abhijeet ko kya hua hoga ...hey bhagawan please Abhijeet ko safe rakhna...mai Abhijeet ke bagair jee nahi sakti ...Abhijeet kuch nahi hoga tumhe...tum chinta mat karo ...tumhari tarika tumhare paas aarahi hai ...subha tumse gussa nahi hona tha mujhe ...I'm sorry Abhijeet

She was in such a thought's that she didn't even see the road properly and thank god there was not much traffic

 **mean while in Abhijeet's home**

abhijeet after calling to tarika

His heart and mind were thinking

Heart: kya yaar tarika shayed bohat pareshaan hogayi hogi

Mind: oh thi kya karoon usse bulane ka koi air tarika nahi hai mere paas...

Heart; wo shayed aajati tumhare bulane par lekin tumne kal usse daanta na isliye wo naraaaz hogayi ...usko manane ke bajaye tum uske saath mazaak kar rahe ho

He got angry on himself thinking that she may hurt by knowing that he said lie to her and playing with her emotions ..he beat his hand tightly to the table on which he was sitting and his hand exposed to a sharp thing and his hand started bleeding

Ahhh! Mera haat

Blowing didnt care about himself thinking about tarika ek baar aaram se pohanch ne do phir mana lunga mai tarika jee ko

He heard her car sound and ran into his room and lie down

Here tarika ran inside calling his name but no response from other side she saw some blood dropps on the ground

Tarika felt some pain in her heart : Abhijeet kaha ho tum and tears were dropping From her eyes

She ran to his room and opened the door and got Inside

Here abhijeet who heard door sound pretended To be sleeping and murmured : ta..tarika ..am sorry ..and he acted like he was gone unconscious

Tarika ran to him and patted his cheek : Abhijeet aankhein kholo na pls tumhari tarika aagayi hai And she saw his hand bleeding and took out first-aid box and dressed his hand Carefully

As she took sthetescope and listened his heart beat...she didn't hear properly because she was checking her jaan whom she loved soo much but her hands were trembling by seeing his condition

Tarika to herself : tarika ghabrao mat wo abhijeet he hai ...nai. ...wo tumhara patient hai ...isliye tum sirf check karogi ...tension mat ko ...she took a deep breath and again kept the sthetescope near his heart and closed her eyes and listened

Here abhijeet slowly opened his eye and saw her

She was just 10 cm away from him and smiled and slowly got up some and kissed her cheek and said

 **I love you**

 **I love you**

and slept again he did it very fastly... Tarika opened her eyes in shock ...she didn't understand what is happening

Tarika : arey ye kya hua hai ..mujhe kuch samaj me nahi aaraha hai ...ye heart Abh tak _lup tup sunai deraha Tha Lekin_

 _A I love you sunai de raha hai..._

 _She placed her hand on her cheek where he kissed ...she looked at Abhijeet who has a slight smirnk on his face...he tried to cover it but was caught by our doctor ...forensic expert (very lately)_

 _Tarika pov : Matlab ye sab kuch naatak tha ...Abhijeet mai tumhe nahi chodungi ...tumhe tho saza dekar he rahungi mai_

 _She took out a injection which is very big and filled with water and said some what loudly so that abhijeet could hear._

 _Abhi tak Abhijeet ko Hosh nahi aaaya shayed ye injection dene ke baad aajaye ...lekin Abhijeet ko injection se dar lagta hai...koi baat nahi injection dene se wo aankhein tho kholega_

By listening injection name Abhijeet eyes doubled and his expressions were in such a way that made tarika to laugh but she controlled

Tarika pov: aankhein kholo bina he expressions dena koi tumse seekhe..aaaw kitne pyaare lagrahe ho abhijeet... She smiled by looking at his face

Abhijeet could not stop himself now: yaar abhijeet jaldi se uth ja warna Teri ye forensic doctor sach me Teri murder lardale gi aur free se postmodern bhi kardalegi ..

He acted like he saw gaining sensus: ta..tarika

Tarika with ever sweet smile : Abhijeet

Now Abhijeet understood that he was caught

Because he knows her nicely ..he gulped and smiled awkwardly

Ta...tarika t..tum kab aayi

Bus abhi aayi Abhijeet said tarika

Waise abhijeet tum kaise behosh hue asked tarika

Abhijeet : wo...wo actually main jab ...thinking kya kahi..

Wo achanak mere sar me dard ho raha tha isliye

Tarika: hogayi kya kahani

Abhijeet shocked : tumhe kaise pata

Tarika smiled mischievously: main aapko achi tarah se jaanti hu Abhijeet

Abhijeet also smiles: wo kya hai na mai bas aapko bulana chahta tha isliye

Tarika angrily: acha ye tarika hai kya kisiko bulane ka...pata hai mai kitna dar gayi thi...pata nahi kitna pareshaan hogayi thi mai...tumhara dimag kaam tho kar raha hai na...idoit she couldn't say more because she felt her lips with his ...she was shocked but at last she understood that her abhi is kissing her so she met her lips with his...after 5 minutes they broke

She blushed harder and kept her head on his chest... He patted her back

Tarika bohat bhook lagi hai said Abhijeet

Tarika : haan Abhijeet mujhe bhi bhook lagi hai...Maine bhi kal raat se kuch nahi khaya tumhare chakkar me and her anger raised

Abhijeet : kya mere chakkar me

Tarika : haan aur nahi tho kya kisne kaha tumhe daante ke liye

( _actually tarika pour some chemical on her hands unknowingly and that chemical caused harm to her hand and her her dress was burnt were chemical was kept ._

 _Abhijeet came to know this by Dr salunkhe and he scolded her for careless ness and to her badluck she was scolded by two members one is her boss and second is her boyfriend )_

abhijeet : yaad aaya ab tumhara haath kaisa hai ,dard tho nahi hai na

Tarika : haan ab dard thoda kum ...lekin mai tumhe nahi chodne wali hun tumne kal mujhe bohat sunaya na ...mai bhi tumse gussa hun ...baat nahi karungi tumse

Abhijeet thinking : hey bhagawan bachale mujhe...

And he slowly came near her and hugged her : sorry jaan ..galti hogayi mujhse ...pls agli baar tumhe nahi daantunga theek hai...

Mai ek kaam karta hun tumhare liye khana banata hun ...usse thoda gussa shayed kan hojaye

Tarika shocked : tum khana banaoge ...sach

Abhijeet slightly anger : kyun mai khana nahi bana sakta kya

Tarika : acha theek hai ...mai madad Karun

Abhijeet : theek hai tarika ...chaliye hum dono kitchen me akele saath saath ...

Tarika blushed: abhijeeeeettttt

Abhijeet : mera Matlab hai acha lagega na

Tarika smiled but said nothing

Abhijeet : waise ek baat kahun aap muskurste hue bohat achi lagti hai aur blush karte hue tho aur bhi khoobsoorat lagti hai

Tarika blushed again : pls abhijeet

Abhijeet: theek hai mai neche chalta hun kitchen me tum aajao

Tarika : OK

Tarika pov : ye abhijeet bhi na ek bhi maouka nahi chodta hai ...phir bhi bohat ache ...hamesha aise baatein karta hai kisse mai sharmati rahun...agar shaadi karke is ghar me ajaun tho shayed zindagi bhar sharmana padega...anyways ...chalo tarika neche chalte ...waise bhi abhijeet tumhare liye khana bana raha hai ...thodi tho masti karlu

She went with a smrink

He Abhijeet was mixing aata ..as he doesn't know abcd of kitchen he pour more water and half of aata is in his hands

Tarika entered kitchen and laughed

Tarika : Abhijeet tum haha...Ye kya k kar rahe ho...laughing

Abhijeet crying face : aata milane ki koshish kar raha hun

Tarika 's heart melted:aww

Abhijeet aate me itna paani nahi daalte ..she came near to him and removed some aata from his face

Tarika : ek baat kahun said in low tone

Abhijeet : aap bohat cute lag rahe hai

Abhijeet smrinked : acha He came closer to her and kissed her cheek she blushed

Tum bhi kam nahi ho ...acha tum meri madad karo na Khana banane me

Tarika : theek hai ..pehle haath tho wash karlo ...and she mixed aata and and was preparing food

Abhijeet washed his hands and stood beside her in opposite direction and started looking at her face ...

Tarika felt his gaze: a..aise kyun dekh rahe ho

Abhijeet : kyun tumhe dekhna mana hai kya

Tarika didn't have any answer to say

And they ate there lunch In very romantic way ..were Abhijeet made tarika to sit on his lap and fed to each other

Tarika felt little bit shy but felt very happy being very close to him

Abhijeet remembering : mai tho ek baat batana bhool he gaya

Upar chalo na

Tarika shocked: kya ...uper jaane ke liye abhi waqt hai abhijeet

Abhijeet murmured: ye ladki kuch samaj thi he nahi loudly mera Matlab bhagawan se nahi ..uper guest room me chalo

He hold her hand and took her to his room and make to stand her near window and called some one

Abhijeet : sab ready hai na ...OK..and cut the call

Tarika not understanding anything : kya ready hai ..

Abhijeet took a violen played a soft music

Suddenly tarika saw some cracking on sky and was written

 _****"*happy birthday jaan *****_

 _Tarika was shocked_

 _Aaj tho mera birth day hai aur mai bhool gayi_

 **Abhijeet:** kaisa laga mera surprised

Tarika: amazing ,superb and she hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek

Tarika: thank you abhijeet

Suddenly the lights in the room also going and coming

Tarika : lagta hai electricity dim hai abhijeet

She saw I love you in that dim light

This added another surprise to her...

And there was a voice coming from behind

 _tarika mai bohat dino se aapse baat karna chahta hun lekin keh nahi paaya...kya karoon darta hu ..ki agar aap na kahi tho ...isliye aise keh raha hun tarikaa jee._

 _**i love you tarika jee ...**_

Now tarika was full happy because her biggest dream came to be true

Abhijeet asked the answer For which ttarika blushed

Abhijeet : jaldi bolo na mai sunna chahta hun

Tarika hugged him : I love you abhijeet

Abhijeet caressed her hair: love you too jaan and he kissed her lips ever softly and kissed her neck

Tarika gulped ...Abhijeet understood her

Abhijeet: chalo jaan mai tumhe ghar chod deta hun

Tarika : theek hai

Abhijeet dropped her at her home

Tf came outside : happy birthday beta

Tarika : thank you papa

Cutely ...papa mujhe gift chahiye

Tf: gift ..gift tho de diya na

Tarika : kya ...

Tf: itna acha jeevan saathi diye ...Jo tumhe achi tarah se jaanta hai aur tumhari zid bhi pura karta hai

Tarika felt shy and hugged her father : thank you papa

And tf siad to come and join them in hug wit eyes

And alll were happy

Tarika suddenly saw someone and shocked meanwhile Abhijeet went to his home and her father also probably went inside she went near that girl and pulled her beside

Tarika angrily : tumhe andaza bhi hai kitumne kya kiya ...tumhare papa waha pareshaan ho rahe hai aur tum yaha kisi ke saath maze le rahi ho...waha tumhare papa to rahe hai Pata hai...paagalon ki tarah ghum rahe hai tumhe dhund the hue ...itna sa dard nahi hua kya tumhe bhaag te waqt ...

Aur ek baat saaf saaf samajlo ..agar tum kisi se shaadi bhi karlogi na koi bhi accept nahi karega...Pls ek baar apne papa ke baareme me socho ...unpe kya beet rahi hogi

Tumhari yaado me jee rahe hai..aaj bhi unhe tumhare upar viswas hai ki tum aisa kaise kar sakte ho

Girl : sorry dii par mai kya karoon mai apne pyaar ko kho nahi sakti

Tarika : kya yaar tum log ..pyaar karte waqt apne aap ko bhool jate ho ..aur bhaag jate waqt apne parents ko bhool jate ho

Girl : dii mujhe meri galti ka ehsaas ho gaya hai ...mai papa se milna chahti ...mai apne pyaar ko nahi kho saktii hu isliye ruk gayi

Tarika : ek baar apne papa se Milo ...agar wo nahi maane na tho samjhao...unko tumhari khushi ke aage kuch bhi nahi hai...aise bhaagna ..koi reason

Tarika to her to her father and her father finally accepted her marriage and he was happy that her daughter was back

Tarika also went to her home thought how was her day with her sweet heart her life and his lovely proposal ...she had a great and lovely sleep that night

 **uff longest chapter I have written till date**

 **A small msg pls don't leave your parents because they are your first and pure love**

 **Today is chocolate day so happy chocolate day to you all**

 **Pls say how is this chapter and guys im taking a leave from ff because my exams will start from next moths and I will be back at may**

 **Pls say best of luck for me to write my exams well**

 **And pls review dears and sorry for spelling mistakes didn't recheck**

 **Bye all of you**


End file.
